


【all周】逃脱法则    17

by Bladends



Category: all周, 全职高手
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladends/pseuds/Bladends





	【all周】逃脱法则    17

“韩队？”周泽楷眨了眨眼，双手再次使力顶上韩文清的胸膛。他被狼人禁锢太久，酸涩感攀上腰背，此时不得不加大挣扎的力度。

“韩文清！”俊美的脸庞已染上不耐，纤长的五指攥紧，带些狠意挥向对方。

仍在出神的韩文清着实挨了这拳，闷哼过后开口道：“终于肯叫我的名字了？”

在年长五岁的发小面前，周泽楷总像个任性的孩子——他可以将一切情绪发泄出来，因为无论是何种喜怒哀乐，韩文清都会照单全收。所有人都认为轮回君主是沉静柔和的：虽不善言辞，嘴角却时常弯起令人惊艳的腼腆弧度，脾气温顺得像只羔羊，不耍半点性子，生了副好欺负的模样。

只有韩文清知道周泽楷的真正脾性似猫。大概是被狼人放在心尖里宠着护着多年，面对被众人惧怕的韩文清，周泽楷算得上有恃无恐，情绪也最为外露，从不刻意遮掩压抑。偏偏韩文清就喜欢对方偶尔伸爪子挠人时的模样，这难得炸毛的周泽楷可是只有他一人能看见。

此刻他正赌气般撇过头，任韩文清如何用语言施压都不再开口。

“这可是你逼我的。”

下颚被对方死死扣住，周泽楷疼得嘶气出声，方想责怪便被韩文清以吻封唇。尖锐的虎牙咬破了嘴角，鲜血的气味让狼人兴奋不已。韩文清不断舔舐身下人的细小伤口，双眸渐呈兽瞳。

“喂，我说，”房门突然被踹开，寒光乍现的银白伞尖卷着凛冽杀意直指韩文清，“你们撂下其他领主躲进房间，就是为了干这事儿？”

叶修敛起平日的漫不经心，眉眼冷峻，分毫未掩饰自己的愠怒。韩文清没有多言，干脆地松开桎梏，却依旧将周泽楷护在臂弯内，俨然一副宣示主权的姿态。

这显然刺激了叶修，唯有与周泽楷相关的一切能够打破他的淡然。叶修将轮回君主的慌乱无措看在眼中，对方微肿的唇与嘴角的细碎伤口令他阴翳了双眸。后者的目光太过强烈露骨，周泽楷下意识垂眸，试图避开这份灼人的视线，手忙脚乱地理好衣袍便想离开。

“若你带着老韩的气味出去乱晃，今日之后全荣耀大陆都会认为轮回与霸图联姻了。”叶修带些不屑与轻蔑，眸中红光微动，“在猎物颈间留下自己的气味以示占有，果然是野兽才有的行为。”

周泽楷这才惊觉异样——此刻颈间的肌肤正微微发热，好似在被某种霸道蛮横的力量强行侵蚀。人鱼没有血族的敏锐五感，加之周泽楷时常与韩文清相处，早已习惯狼人的气味，方才被对方悄无声息地完成了标记，他竟浑然不知。

若不是叶修前辈的“友好”提醒，大概真的会传出两地联姻的荒谬言论吧，周泽楷皱眉思索，心中对韩文清的不满与疏离又多了几分。

接收到发小含带怒意与控诉的目光，韩文清无奈地揉了揉眉心，这名倔脾气的人鱼最排斥他人自作主张的保护与占有。显然，韩文清的举动冒犯了周泽楷。

“短暂的气味标记而已，它可以保护你——最近轮回的来往人员过多，难免会发生意外。”

不少种族觊觎人鱼末裔的样貌与法力，想要在周泽楷伤势未痊愈之际趁虚而入。恰逢轮回赏花祭，领地大开城门迎接各方来者，人群更是鱼龙混杂。他们无法时刻护在周泽楷左右，但强者的气息总能警告震慑心术不正的鼠辈，确实会避免不少麻烦。

然而这种蹩脚的理由在叶修听来颇为牵强，韩文清无非是在为自己的私欲开脱。他没有点破，几名君主都相互知晓各自的心思，从来都是暗中较劲，不会明着撕破脸——毕竟他们仍需维持领地间的和睦友好，同时也不想将心上人逼得太紧。

韩文清与黄少天的直接挑明已经让周泽楷深陷烦扰与痛苦，若是剩余的倾心者再鲁莽地一拥而上，难免会把人吓跑，得不偿失。

抵抗魔族之际，兴欣与轮回负责的战区相距甚远，叶修竟是有近半年没与周泽楷共处。思念随着时间飞逝变得愈发缠绵磨人，他甚至压抑不住内心的欲望，只想抛却一切战事与公务，去见见令自己魂牵梦绕的后辈。

这份冲动终究被克制了。身为荣耀大陆的上位者，叶修肩负的责任太多。若因自身的失职导致无法挽救的后果，周泽楷也会对他失望。

可当叶修饱尝思念之苦时，狼人早已捷足先登，占尽了好处。

他需要从周泽楷身上讨些补偿。叶修盯着对方的侧颜舔了舔唇，眸底闪过几分掠夺之意。

TBC


End file.
